


shrank

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Fics - Part Two [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Silly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Sherlock’s laundry crimes land him in hot water with one John Watson.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Fics - Part Two [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968538
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	shrank

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by @woeshh on tumblr:
> 
> Prompt 14: a shrunken sweater.
> 
> \---
> 
> Originally posted in a chapter-fic with several other prompts, now posted on its own. Changed to a 221B ficlet.

John stared at the fabric in his hands. His oatmeal jumper, reduced to a shadow of its former glory. Holding it against his chest, it barely reached his ribcage. Drawing in a breath, John bellowed, “Sherlock!”

Footsteps rattled up the stairs, and Sherlock appeared in the doorway. His eyes flicked over the bedroom, landing on the laundry basket and the man beside it. John, bare-chested, stood with a too-small, oatmeal-coloured jumper in hand.

Nervously, Sherlock asked, “John?”

Moving so slowly that the tendons in his neck creaked, John faced him. His eyes narrowed. “Sherlock,” he said, working to control his fury, “did you switch my laundry to hot water mid-cycle?”

Sherlock looked away. “Why do you ask, John?”

John’s fingers twitched. “You ask _why?_ Well, Sherlock… _this_ is why!” He pulled the jumper over his head. It fell midway down John’s chest, hem barely covering his nipples. Looking at Sherlock, John saw his lips twitch. He glowered and dared him to laugh; silently challenged him.

Sherlock laughed, and John tried to stay angry. He really, truly did. But the bedroom was cold, drawing goosebumps over his skin, and a low, helpless giggle escaped John’s lips. Sherlock echoed the sound.

John glared and jabbed a finger at Sherlock. “You are a menace.”

Smiling smugly, Sherlock tilted his head and shrugged. “My bad."


End file.
